fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rangers
Power Rangers is a series of superhero TV series produced by Saban Entertainment and based on the Toei show Super Sentai. Along with its Japanese counterpart it's considered a Sub-series to the general Super Sentai-Power Rangers series. TV series Main TV series *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'', Season 1. Aired in 60 episodes from August 28, 1993 to May 23, 1994. It is based on Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. A re-version of the series also aired in 2010. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'', Season 2. Aired in 52 episodes from July 21, 1994 to May 20, 1995. Still based on Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger with elements from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'', Season 3. Aired in 33 episodes from September 2, 1995 to November 27, 1995. Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger while still featuring core elements from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'', a 10-episode miniseries aired from February 7, 1996 to February 17, 1996. Using footage from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, it served as the ending to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Season 3. *''Power Rangers Zeo'', aired in 50 episodes from April 20, 1996 to November 27, 1996. Based on Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, but created as a sequel to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *''Power Rangers Turbo'', aired in 45 episodes from April 19, 1997 to November 21, 1997. Based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger, but created as a sequel to Power Rangers Zeo. *''Power Rangers in Space'', aired in 43 episodes from February 6, 1998 to November 21, 1998. Based on Denji Sentai Megaranger, but created as a sequel to Power Rangers Turbo. *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'', aired in 45 episodes from February 6, 1999 to December 18, 1999. Based on Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, it's the first Power Rangers series not to be a sequel to the previous one. *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'', aired in 40 episodes from February 12, 2000 to November 18, 2000. Based on Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. *''Power Rangers Time Force'', aired in 40 episodes from February 3, 2001 to November 17, 2001. Based on Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *''Power Rangers Wild Force'', aired in 40 episodes from February 9, 2002 to November 16, 2002. Based on Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'', aired in 38 episodes from February 15, 2003 to November 15, 2003. Based on Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'', aired in 38 episodes from February 14, 2004 to November 20, 2004. Based on Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *''Power Rangers S.P.D., aired in 38 episodes from February 5, 2005 to February 2, 2006. Based on ''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'', aired in 32 episodes from February 20, 2006 to November 13, 2006. Based on Mahou Sentai Magiranger. *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'', aired in 32 episodes from February 26, 2007 to November 12, 2007. Based on GoGo Sentai Boukenger. *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'', aired in 32 episodes from February 18, 2008 to November 3, 2008. Based on Juken Sentai Gekiranger. *''Power Rangers RPM'', aired in 32 episodes from March 7, 2009 to December 26, 2009. Based on Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *''Power Rangers Samurai'', aired in 22 episodes from February 7, 2011 to December 10, 2011. Based on Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *''Power Rangers Super Samurai'', aired in 20 episodes from Feburary 18, 2012 to December 15, 2012. Still based on Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *''Power Rangers Megaforce'', aired in 20 episodes from February 2, 2013 to December 7, 2013. Based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *Power Rangers Super Megaforce, currenity airring in 20 episodes from February 15, 2014. Still based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger but also based on with the elements from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Movies *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (June 30, 1995), an original movie based on the TV series. *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (March 28, 1997), original movie serving as a bridge between Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo. *''Power Rangers: Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie'' (November 26, 2011), a two-part TV-movie based on Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: Ginmaku Bang!! therefore serving as a crossover between Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers RPM. It also uses elements from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War. Comics *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'', comic adaptation of the TV series published by Hamilton Comics in 13 issues between November 30, 1994 and September 21, 1995. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'', comic adaptation of the TV series published by Marvel Comics in 12 issues between September 7, 1995 and February 29, 1996. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'', comic adaptation of the movie, published by Marvel Comics on November 24, 1995. *''Power Rangers Zeo'', comic adaptation of the TV series, it was cancelled after only one issue, published on September 11, 1996 by Image Comics. *''Power Rangers Turbo'', comic adaptation of the TV series published by Acclaim Saban in 3 issues between July 30, 1997 and November 5, 1997. Additionally, Power Rangers comic strips based on Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD and Operation Overdrive were published in the English Jetix Magazine. Videogames Note that the first four Mighty Morphin Power Rangers games are sometimes considered different ports of the same game, or two games, but actually all four were developed independently by four different companies. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (May 20, 1994), Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. Versus fighting game based on the first season of the TV series. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (1994), Game Gear. A fighting game similar to the Genesis one, but featuring some different monsters, and one extra playable Megazord. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (August 1994), Game Boy. A beat-em-up based on the first season of the TV series. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (September 1994), SNES/Super Famicom. A beat-em-up similar to the Game Boy one, but featuring different levels and bosses. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (1995), Sega CD. An interactive movie game, based on the first season of the TV series and featuring clips from the show. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995), Game Gear. A new version of the presious game on the same console, only with characters from the movie. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (June 15, 1995), Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. A beat-em-up based on the movie, but also adapting elements from the TV seires' second season. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (June 30, 1995), SNES. A beat-em-up based on the movie, reprising gameplay elements from its predecessor on the same console. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (August 1995), Game Boy. A beat-em-up based on the movie, reprising gameplay elements from the SNES version. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition'' (September 1995), SNES. A versus fighting game using characters from the second and third seasons of the TV show. *''Power Rangers Zeo Versus The Machine Empire'' (1996), PC. A beat-em-up game with rendered 3D graphics, based on the TV series. *''Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers'' (September 17, 1996), SNES. A racing game featuring characters from the TV series. *''Power Rangers Zeo: Full Tilt Battle Pinball'' (September 30, 1996), PlayStation. A pinball game featuring themes from the TV series. *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' (June 1, 2000), PC, Game Boy Color, PlayStation, Nintendo 64. A beat-em-up game based on the TV series. *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2001), Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation, PC. An action-adventure game based on the TV series. *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002), Game Boy Advance. A beat-em-up game based on the TV series. *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' (September 3, 2003), PC, Game Boy Advance. A beat-em-up game based on the TV series. *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' (August 31, 2004), Game Boy Advance. A platform game based on the TV series. *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' (September 14, 2004), PlayStation 2, GameCube. An action-adventure game based on the TV series. Notable for being the only game in the franchise to put the players exclusively in control of the Zords, rather than the Rangers and/or the Megazords. *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' (2005), Game Boy Advance. A beat-em-up game based on the TV series. *''Power Rangers: Super Legends'' (October 23, 2007), Nintendo DS, PlayStaition 2, PC. An action-adventure game published for the 15th anniversary of Power Rangers and featuring various Rangers from the franchise as selectable characters. The Nintendo DS features different characters from the PS2 and PC versions. *''Power Rangers Samurai SMASH!'' (2011), iOS. A hack and slash game based on the TV series. *''Power Rangers Samurai Steel'' (December 22, 2011), iOS. A versus fighting game based on Power Rangers Samurai. *''Power Rangers Super Samurai'' (December 4, 2012), Xbox 360 Kinect. An action-adventure game based on the TV series. *''Power Rangers Legends'' (December 2012), iOS. A versus fighting game using characters from the series, and especially Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Sub-series Since each TV series has its own themes, each one of them can be considered a sub-series on its own, however because the first six seasons (Three seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers including Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, then Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers in Space) were created as a single continuous story, they can be considered a single sub-series called the Zordon Era. While we don't need specific articles for each sub-series, for the references and crossovers between them see Power Rangers sub-series links. Links to other series Category:Saban Category:Bandai Category:Disney Category:Nickelodeon Category:Series Category:Sub-series Category:Live action shows